Forum:Vivre Card English Spelling
Given that we are about to have many new translations to old characters, I think it is best to have it discussed here while we're only dealing with a few. Now, its impotent to note that this discussion has already began elsewhere on this wiki, but given how more and more cases will appear I am moving it to this general discussion to make a ruling, and individual cases can be discussed either here or on the respective pages. To the main topic: Should we use the spelling from the Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary? Of course, this only apply for characters who have either multiple translated sources, or those with grammatical issues. Examples of grammatical issues are: *The original discussion *Koshiro **https://twitter.com/EMUNOPLA/status/1036999126792249345 Examples of multiple translated sources are: *Chouchou: **File:SBS Vol 9 header.png **https://twitter.com/EMUNOPLA/status/1037003862278856710 *Alvida **https://twitter.com/EMUNOPLA/status/1036993805881421824 (name in the title) **https://twitter.com/EMUNOPLA/status/1036994651541135363 (name on bounty poster on the right) Thoughts? Rhavkin (talk) 17:28, September 4, 2018 (UTC) "Albida" is an obvious example of Engrish. In Chouchou's case wiki should keep to manga but Koshiro's new spelling is the only official one we have. Cdwp22 (talk) 17:41, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Our source hierarchy dictates that the original manga and SBS have priority over databooks. 17:59, September 4, 2018 (UTC) That what I was trying to avoid, this shouldn't be a collections of case by case. As for your comment, Alvida has two different spelling of the same source=same credibility, and Koshiro is a translation issue with double vowels, not a multiple sources. As for Chouchou, I think the SBS header are send by readers so the translation on them is far from credible. Rhavkin (talk) 18:04, September 4, 2018 (UTC) As Kage said, if the card spelling conflicts with the manga/sbs we don't use it. If there are multiple spellings on the card itself, I would give preference to the one in the title section. Since we already use Alvida there shouldn't be any problem with leaving it as is. Anything else can and should be changed. Also, Impostor Straw Hat Pirates was romanized as "Fake Straw Hat Crew". Haven't double-checked for any other romanizations, but that's another one as well. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:39, September 4, 2018 (UTC) SBS headers were drawn by Oda before Volume 50. 19:57, September 4, 2018 (UTC) SBS is guaranteed to be done by Oda. Databooks aren't. Koshiro should only be changed since it's the only time it has actually been romanized. SeaTerror (talk) 20:30, September 4, 2018 (UTC) I still think databooks are secondary compared to manga and SBS. Like Green Databook, it vaguely said Sabo's dead, and he's alive. 23:18, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Actually Green never said that. It said it from Luffy's perspective. SeaTerror (talk) 02:31, September 5, 2018 (UTC) I too say we refer to the hierarchy. Manga and SBS take priority over databooks. 04:26, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Keimi's name is confirmed to be "Camie". Cdwp22 (talk) 12:58, September 11, 2018 (UTC) That one should be moved. It was moved for a really dumb reason in the first place anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 18:00, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Pappug is Pappag now. Cdwp22 (talk) 07:09, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Carue's name is spelled as "Karoo" and Chō Karugamo Butai is translated as "Super Spot-Billed Duck Troops". We should should discuss Hiluluk (Databook Red) vs Hiriluk (Vivre Card). Cdwp22 (talk) 11:43, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Some new name spellings to point out (will work on if I have the time, but been pretty busy this weekend with finals approaching) *Carue → Karoo *Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad → Super Spot-Billed Duck Troops *Hiluluk → Hiriluk Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 05:04, December 2, 2018 (UTC) I'm dumb, didn't read the post before mine. But my point still stands. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 05:05, December 2, 2018 (UTC) New spellinga: *Kohza -> Koza *Eyelashes -> Matsuge *Mohmoo -> Momoo I think that Scissors should be changed to Hasami based on Eyelashes' romanization. Vivre Card also spells Aladine as "Aladdin" anz Shyarly as "Shirley" but these names were romanized in manga. Cdwp22 (talk) 09:20, January 4, 2019 (UTC) Regarding Aladine and Shyarly, manga trumps databook. On another note, can someone swap Pansy and Poppy as they were identified in the EX Character card of the Fishman Island pack? We assigned them with the other's name for some reason, so it was either a wrong guess or do we have a conflicted data. Rhavkin (talk) 16:26, January 4, 2019 (UTC) Daz Bones was also romanized as "Daz Bonez". There's a reference for Eternal Log next to his name, does anyone know if his name's romanized in Eternal Log? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:45, January 4, 2019 (UTC) Here's a romanization from Eternal Log artbook. Daz Bones' wanted poster is on the left. Cdwp22 (talk) 17:51, January 4, 2019 (UTC) It also says "Lucky Roux". Rhavkin (talk) 17:57, January 4, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, databooks > artbooks. Cdwp22 (talk) 18:03, January 4, 2019 (UTC) Another pack, another spellings: *Montblanc Noland -> Mont Blanc Noland *Montblanc Cricket -> Mont Blanc Cricket *Sarkies -> Sarquiss *Franky Shogun -> General Franky Cdwp22 (talk) 11:30, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Only new name for this month is Shalulia -> Sharlia Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:42, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Sha'lr'ia. 18:46, March 6, 2019 (UTC) About Kozuki. We shouldn't use "Kouzuki" spelling since it is misspelling and it is not in the manga itself. Nobody writes Tokyo as Toukyou because there is Japanese romanization system. The kanji name is Japanese name. VC is official but has mistakes. --Klobis (talk) 02:46, April 4, 2019 (UTC) Kouzuki aside, other names with different romanizations are - *Wiper -> Wyper *Laki -> Raki *Calgara -> Kalgara *Baby 5 -> Baby Five Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 12:24, April 4, 2019 (UTC) Baby 5 has been romanized as Baby 5 in Chapter 768. 13:49, April 4, 2019 (UTC) Two new spellings this month: Peeply Lulu -> Peepley Lulu and Jora -> Giolla Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:36, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Recent booster sets romanize Riku Dold III as "Riku Doldo III" and Blue Gilly as "Bluegilly" though Blue Gilly's name was romanized in the manga. 18:43, June 2, 2019 (UTC) Forgot about Fukuro and T-Bone. Owl's name is romanized as "Fukurou" while T-Bone's name is written as "T Bone" without a hyphen. 18:46, June 2, 2019 (UTC) According to a recent ad for the upcoming Thriller Bark pack it looks Lola's card is going to be calling her Charlotte Lola. Vincent Dawn (talk) 16:03, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Aside Lola, which has already been changed, Zunisha is romanized as "Zunesha" and the final EX card for the Alabasta Saga confirms Titi's full name as "Nefertari Titi". Vincent Dawn (talk) 15:18, July 3, 2019 (UTC) New names, my translation: *Didit (ディディット) - Sabo's mother *Giovanni (ジョバンニ) - Zebra Musketeer *Consult (コンスロット) - Jackal Musketeer Rhavkin (talk) 17:58, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Conslot would be a better romanization of コンスロット since スロット is usually translated as "slot". Consult would be written as コンスルト. 18:13, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Nevermind. Concelot is the best option. Lancelot is written as ランスロット in Japanese. 18:18, July 3, 2019 (UTC) From the latest booster pack: * Charlotte Brûlée -> Charlotte Brulee * Gerth -> Gerd * Jarul -> Jarul * Jorul -> Jorul * Kashi -> Kashii * King Baum -> Kingbaum Cdwp22 (talk) 17:27, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Doesn't seem like Brûlée's name should be changed, considering Bell-mère's card had the accents absent on her name as well. Granted her name was confirmed with the accents way before this databook was even a gleam in the eye of the One Piece staff. --Vincent Dawn (talk) 17:47, August 1, 2019 (UTC)